Ice cream products are known to be popular and there is a wide variety of ice cream products on the market that include ice cream by itself and also combined with other ingredients. In particular, there is a market for combining ice cream shapes with various coatings. By adding such coatings to ice cream shapes, the variety of flavors and products can be greatly increased. However, many types of coatings have difficulty being uniformly applied at temperatures where the ice cream is solid or semi-solid. As a result, coated ice cream products may sometimes be unintentionally produced which are unappealing in either taste or appearance, or both. Consequently, an improved system for combining ice cream with coatings is desired. The need for such improvement is especially great with regards to ice-cream type food products formed using cryogenically cooled equipment.